wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Democralypse Now
May 29, 2008 * rules committee will meet * Hillary Clinton is consistent in saying whatever it takes to win * about more than Hillary Clinton * also about MLK, Susan B. Anthony, Robert Mugabe, Medgar Evers, Harriet zatubman, Malcolm X, Good Times, Hilter Apple PIE AND Spider-Man * to deny Mi, FL votes is to say Kurt Cobain died in vain * confusing potential catastrophic rules Tad Devine May 7, 2008 * Hillary Clinton redefined the word "tie" * Obama tried to connect with the regular people ** he's a phony because he was raised on filtered water * John King also sells real estate * Brian Williams has a bald friend and (projection expert) named Sheldon * Justin Stephen's projection expert, who has been in a state of isolation since super tuesday Feb 5 April 16, 2008 * Barack Obama released a hard-hitting ad * Bill Clinton then said something about a difference between the Bush and Clinton years ** then something about his wife's campaign * Obama hit back with an endorsement from Bruce Springsteen ** which The Mob booed this decision * if America starts hoping, what will Springsteen's songs be about? * The The USA Today says, Springsteen has the ultimate in working-class cred * the bulk of which is in his cred vault in his 12,000 square foot mansion, in Shady Cred Acres * Meanwhile in the McCain campaign ** things are just ducky * McCain called Al Qaeda "an obscure sect of Shi'ites" even though they are Sunni ** with the democrats battling, who really noticed? ** he was alive before the Sunni-Shi'ite split of 632 ** hard to learn new names * Associated Press exhibited a rare show of restraint by not asking him about the blunder when he attended their annual meeting. They did, however, give him: * coffee with cream and sugar * several Dunkin donut with sprinkles (his favorite) ** McCain actually requested the donuts with Shi'ites April 7, 2008 * both candidates claim to be the underdog * Mark Penn resigned from the Clinton campaign * Homero a college internship ** was too busy to get Stephen a triple shot latte * feasting on John McCain's iron-supplement infused blood ** Clinton created another 3am phone call ad * McCain and Obama made a joint ad criticizing Hillary Clinton March 19, 2008 * liberals * when Stephen gives speeches about how angry black people are: they call him a racist ** The Word: The Gospel of John March 13, 2008 * Geraldine Ferraro ** Barack Obama is lucky to be who he is *** Fidel Pol Pot Bin Hitler * once over 70, you can say whatever you want about black people and chinamen! * Samantha Power ** Obama aid who called Hillary a "monster" * Barack Obama is a Secret Muslim! ** he claims he is a Christian, which is what a secret muslim would say ** Clinton denied it As Far As I Know * to answer every question, Dr. Colbert, "I don't care that Barack Hussein Obama is a Muslim" Guest Hussein Ibish * exec dir Arab American Leadership